New Changes
by Society of Sticks and Stones
Summary: Harr and Ron were there for Hermione's change from book worm to punk. But what happens when Hermione has two new best friends that awaken a part of her even she never knew existed?
1. Default Chapter

~*New Changes*~  
  
~Disclaimer~ I dont own the characters etc, of this fic, they all belong to JKR except a few I may make up.  
  
&'s =PM, which I'll explain l8r.  
  
Chapter One: Year Six  
  
The famous Golden Trio sat in a vacant compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The two boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were avidly talking of Quidditch. Hermione on the other hand was fixing her make up, she didnt wear a lot but she now wore concealer, eyeshadow, mascara and chapstick. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and her clothes were black pants with endless chains hanging off them and a red form fitting tank top. She had gone punk.  
  
It was no surprise to Harry or Ron as Ron spent a lot of the summer at Harry's and Hermione lived a few blocks away ever since her parents spilt up and her dad moved a few streets down from Harry. With a new found hatred for her mother who turned out to be a dark witch Hermione moved in with her father. Who also turned out to be of magic blood. They had kept their Wizarding Status a secret because after what happened to the Potter's her father decided it wouldnt be safe for them, so he changed their names and took up the lives of muggles.  
  
"Did you see that great goal scored by McClene in the Ireland vs. Germany game. That was excellent quick thinking on the chasers part," she said deciding to join the conversation.  
  
"You watch quidditch Mya?" Ron asked astounded.  
  
"Of course. You didnt think I just sat around painting my nails and rampaging on London all summer did you?"  
  
"But you actually paid attention to the games and watched a bunch?" Harry asked equally astounded as Ron.  
  
"Yeah I did. I even went to one with my dad."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Bulgaria vs. Hungary."  
  
"Did you see Vicky?"  
  
"Ron would you stop calling him that. And yes as a matter of fact I did see him."  
  
"He still trying to go out with you Mya?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah but I told him I have a boyfriend and he got the hint and decided to sod off."  
  
"You've got a boyfriend?"  
  
"Ron I thought you of all people would know what a lie is. Besides you two saw me most of the summer, dont you think I would have told you or introduced you?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just then the compartment opened and Katie Bell and Ginny entered. "Ooo Hermione you went punk!" they shrieked in unison. Judging by the way Katie acted you'd never know she was in seventh year. She's so fun loving and not serious like you would think they are.  
  
She and Ginny were practically inseperable over the summer, and by the looks of it still were joined at the hip.  
  
"Yes I did. So glad you've noticed."  
  
"Sarcastic too," Ginny stated.  
  
I'm not sarcastic, what are you talking about. I'm about as sarcastic as Crabbe and Goyle riding on unicorns to rescue Malfoy from Rupunzle from the evil troll in Rons basement of the house he doesnt own yet cause he hasnt moved out."  
  
"Interesting bit of sarcasm Granger," Malfoy said walking in with his two goons.  
  
"Oh if it isnt the ferret, excuse me while I barf. Oh and Malfoy its not Granger, its Scott."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yes Hermione, or Mya as a I prefer, Lyn Scott. Granger was just a cover name my father used when he and my mother went into hiding pretending to be muggles. Meaning I aint a mudblood and you try to call me one again your wand gets shoved up your ass and will probably poke you in the eye a few times seeing as though your head is naturally up there."  
  
Everyone but the three Slytherins burst out laughing. They werent pleased to say the least. Hermione stepped up an Malfoy took a step towards her, expecting her to cower away from him in fear. But she did just the oposite, she took another step towards him and looked at him fearless and mockingly, as if darin him to try anything. Sending out the message that she wont back down, not to him, not here or ever.  
  
"Better watch your step Gra- .. Scott. You may think your all that, but I can see through you."  
  
"My eyes must resemble a mirror Malfoy as its you that thinks your all that. You tell me to watch my step? Boy say what? I dont think so. You can carry around a second mirror to hold at your sides while you walk, cause its you that needs to watch your steps."  
  
They glared at eachother for a few minutes straight, then as if accepting the other for who they were, for what they hate, as a mutual nemisis, they nodded and she turned and sat down again, he looked her up and down and turned and walked out of the compartment, beckoning Crabbe and Goyle to follow.  
  
The compartment fell into a silence, none of the others knew what to say. What just happened? Did they just nod in agreement? Is something goin on?  
  
Katie broke the silence by speaking to Harry, "So, Harry is it true? Did you get quidditch captain?"  
  
"Yeah. It came as a shock. I thought you'd get it for sure."  
  
"Nah I turned it down. I didnt want to have too much on my plate this year. I think since I got NEWTs this year I should take Mya's approach to studies."  
  
Hermione let out a snort.  
  
"Something funny?" Ron asked looking at her odd.  
  
"No, umm sorry, just thought about this thing Viktor said..."  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes and ignored the rest of that sentence. The last anyone wanted to here was anything to do with that big oaf.  
  
"So Harry when do you hold Chaser try-outs?"Ginny asked.  
  
"I was thinking about two weeks from now on the Saturday. Gonna come try out Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, I like that position better than Seeker, that and I'm sure you're goin to take that position back."  
  
"If you had wanted to you could have kept it, I was thinking about playing a beater. I've decided we need some new ones, last years wont do. But if you'd rather be a chaser than I'll keep up my rep as seeker."  
  
Much to their shock Hermione was actually following their conversation, wheels turning in her head, Maybe I should go out for chaser. I have a broom and played a few times at a friends house durin the summer.  
  
Mya how many times have I told you, if your goin to think do it in a closed box and not in an open PM where anyone who has their PM turned on can here you.  
  
Sorry. But hey, Dragon do you think I should try out for chaser?  
  
You're pretty good at it, no doubt if you tried you'd get on the team. But should I encourage it it could be bad for my team?  
  
Oh shush I'm not that good.  
  
Watch yourself play sometime, you'd be surprised.  
  
You didnt tell me you'd be goin by your real last name this year.  
  
Well since mom would spread it around who we were to the dark side anyway we say no point in keeping it a secret anymore. But meh. That was funny.  
  
What was.  
  
Our "Fight". Bet they actually baught it.  
  
Probably they did. Our friendship is loose enough to still pretend to hate eachother, so it would be easy enough to convince your simple minded friends..  
  
Hey.  
  
Sorry. Forgot the no insult deal, damn Malfoys and their always keeping their words.  
  
Are we there yet?  
  
Not far from it.  
  
Yay.  
  
You like school too much Scott.  
  
Yeah but this year's gonna be different?  
  
Oh yeah, why's that?  
  
Cause I'm goin to unlease myself on the school. The real me. The me only you and Kiwi have seen. Speaking of her have you seen her yet?  
  
Yeah, she came an sat in my compartment.  
  
She there right now?  
  
Yeah.  
  
What compartment are you in, i'm coming.  
  
One a few doors down from the driver.  
  
She looked up at the rest, "Hey guys I'm gonna take off for a bit an go find Hannah Abbot, we got pretty close over the summer and I wanna go see how she is."  
  
"Aight, later Mya."  
  
With that said she got up and left the compartment headed up to the one by the front to hang out with her two newest best friends, Draco Malfoy and Hannah Abbot.  
  
AN: So what'd you think? I know the PM thing is probably really confusing but I made it up with a friend like way back when with our writeing and I got sick of switching my stories to not have PM wen I go to put them on FF.net, so I was like screw it i'm putting it in. Anyways the Drangon, Kiwi (Hannah) thing will be explained and took into more depth in a later chapter.  
  
Peace Out  
  
~*AnGeL79*~ 


	2. Villiage Visit

New Changes Chapter Two: Villiage Visit  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would be writing and publishing books, not writing more fanfiction on something I owned.   
  
The feast went by in a blur once the train ride was over. Gryffindor got twenty one new first years, Slytherin got six, Ravenclaw got three and Hufflepuff got two. "Sortings bloody fixed this year it is," Ron said helping himself to a salad, not wanting to gain more weight as he would get fat if he kept eating the way he liked to. As Hermione and Ginny and Harry had pointed out to him for the last few months.  
  
"It does seem that way. I honestly thought that little brunnette down there should have been in Slytherin, she was so rude at the station. Looked like she was going to spit in my eye for telling her to calm down," Hermione said spooning some mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
"She definately has the Parkinson pitch to her. I mean they must be cousins or sisters or something. What was her last name again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Steele. Not related I dont think. And Pansy's voice isnt that bad compared to hers."  
  
"Mya, why are you defending Parkinson? And calling her by her first name?"  
  
"Because though she may be a Slytherin, her parents are on the right side, they are friends with my dad, and I hung out with her once this summer. She's really not that bad. She just does the annoying She-Bitch thing to get attention."  
  
"Whatever, can we talk about a pug-less topic?" Ron asked.  
  
Avoiding Hermione's glare they both went back to eating and started talking about quidditch. Listening closely but not commenting she went back to her dinner. Tossing a wink to Kiwi (Hannah Abbot) she got up to go to the loo with an evil grin plastered to her face. A grin that could make the Weasley twins hair curl. Following her lead, Hannah too excused herself.  
  
Once they were in the loos, "Whats up?" Kiwi asked.  
  
"I wanna pull a prank Kiwi. But not just any prank, a terrible trio prank. A Punker, Kiwi, Dragon signature prank. And I wanna get the Gryffindors, and get 'em good."  
  
"Well we know Dragons in, he'd do anything to get the ruddy Gryffindors, no offence."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"So what do you reckon?"  
  
"I was thinking a trip to the villiage."  
  
"The villiage?"  
  
"The villiage. Dragon will know what I'm talking about. Now how to pull it off. If only I could get to the library tonight I would be able to..."  
  
"Be able to what?"  
  
"Hold on a minute."  
  
Oh Dragon....  
  
What have I told you Punker? When you moan my name do it with more feeling.  
  
Oh shush you prat  
  
What do you want  
  
I need your Big Book Of Random Stupid Spells.  
  
Whats in it for me  
  
A share at getting back at the Gryffindors  
  
How?  
  
A little trip to the villiage  
  
You shittin me??  
  
Nope. Gonna lend me the book or not?  
  
I'll Send it to you in the morning and you can do it at lunch.  
  
Thank you so much  
  
"Done, it'll take place tomorrow at lunch."  
  
"Just talk to Dragon?"  
  
"Yup. Now back to the grub."  
  
"Dont you mean food?"  
  
"No I mean horse crap."  
  
"Ewe."  
  
"Well quit being so stupid about it and I'll be nicer."  
  
"I'm going to tell Dragon your picking on me again."  
  
"Wahh, I dont think he'll care."  
  
"Oh yeah cause he favours you anyway."  
  
"Not my fault he does."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No its not."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Go back to the Hufflefluff table."  
  
Kiwi stuck her tongue out at Mya and went back to her table. Sitting down with the same grin on her face Mya went back to her dinner. "What was that about Mya?"  
  
"Oh she just sexed me up lezbo style in the bathroom," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Haha, very funny. But you have that look on your face."  
  
"Yeah and you have salad dressing on yours, whats your point?"  
  
Harry laughed into his soup while Ginny started lecturing them both on how to behave. Acting like children they were according to her. Mya shuck it off but Ron jumped down Ginny's throat about how she's his younger sister and she shouldnt be lecturing him when it should be him lecturing her about the fact that shes dating at fifteen. (AN: Heavens to betsy no!!) This just errupted into one huge fight between the two of them which ended when Katie made Ginny move to the other side of the table, leaving Harry and Hermione to cool down Ron.  
  
Thats when Dumbledore took the oppertunity to say 'i'm full so go to bed you brats and stay out of my sight till morning', only in a much more politer way.  
  
The next morning, as planned, Draco sent Hermione his book 'The Big Book Of Random Spells', which cause her evil grin to return and the wheels of her head to turn as she ran out of the hall with it. She went over the last of her plans and set off to work.  
  
At lunch she tossed a wink to Draco and to Hannah. Then when everyone had tucked in and was eating their lunch, Neville got up on the table and started singing the opening to YMCA. With Seamus and Dean and Colin Creevy joining in. Neville as the Indian, Dean the police man, Seamus the Sailor and Colin the construction worker.  
  
The hall burst into laughter, but then Harry, Ron, Denis Creevy, and some third year boy all got up and started singing In The Navy.  
  
And when they had finished that, Katie, Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti all got up and sang Macho Man. The rest of the hall was in tears. Even Snape was laughing.Once again the trio exchanged winks and grinned.  
  
AN: Sorry I havent updated in a while, been busy.. and lazy. But not anymore. My bro got me a comp for christmas so I can use it more since its in my office and I dont have to share. Yay. LOL anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chap, I know I did, the villiage people thing just popped into my head in the middle of math class because in the navy came on the radio, my teach plays music durin the class time work thing if we dont piss him off. He's like a Binns with Snapes temper and Moody's looks. lol.  
  
To my reviewers, I know I had some, thanks. Read it Review it.  
  
Mwah  
  
Bekness 


	3. Chap Three: Surprises

New Changes Chapter Three  
  
Ferrets and Lions begin to play  
all that was has washed away  
old rivalries are now  
new beginnings  
to new friendships  
  
Dark is rising powerfull  
in the wizarding world  
war is drawing near  
  
The stunt pulled in the great hall made for a detention for the Dragon and Punker. Their little fun had them scrubing dungeons for weeks. By the end of it even their great grandchildren would have painfull knees from the endless hours of manual labor. "It was worth it Punker," Draco said as the walked out of their final detention three weeks later.  
"Was it? Was it really? I dont regret the incident dont get me wrong there Drag, but the amount of punishment we received for being stupid enough to get caught surely was not worth this.Tell me again how Kiwi got away with her part in this?"  
"The evidence they found was in no way affiliated with her. Although true. We shouldnt have got caught. But if you hadnt left that book lying around open to the spell we used, in your room with my name on the inside cover we would have been off scott free."  
"I may be a Scott but I'm not free," she giggled.  
"Yeah yeah no pun intended. Wheres Kiwi been lately. Havent seen hide nor hair of her since before we did this."  
"Oh yeah. She got a new lover and that occupies a lot of her time."  
His heart dropped. They had barely been broken up a month and Hannah had already moved on. That was a relationship Draco probably would have been best to stay away from. They faught a lot during their dating process because she was jealous of his close friendship with Mya that had been developing since fourth year. After four months of dating, last July settled it that Hannah and Draco would be better off as friends. Though she still held a special place in his heart. He just had to learn that, that place was not what it once was. She odviously moved on, it was time for him to.  
"You okay Dragon you kinda spaced out there," Mya said waving her hand in front of his face. He had forgot she was there. But like always since they became friends she was.  
"Yeah sorry. She got a new lover? Who?"  
"Promise not to over react when I tell you?"  
He nodded. Judging by how percautious she was being he probably would over react. But he had to know. He was still protective of Hannah. It just was no longer the Jealous-Boyfriend protective, it was the Best-Friend-Big- Brother protective.  
"Blaise Zabini."  
Draco's mouth hit the floor. Blaise Zabini? Blaise Zabini? Not only did she stay within the house of her last boyfriend but she chose to stay within her own gender! How could she go from dating the notorious Draco Malfoy to dating the hotest girl in Slytherin? Draco turned a girl gay! How would he live with himself. This just meant he was a woman repeller. A girl he really cared about dumping him for another girl was not exactly self esteem building. "I...I... I turned a girl gay!"  
Mya watched him slide down the wall into a sitting position hugging his knees. "Look Dray, its not you, you didnt drive her to it. To be fair, she had a girlfriend before she dated you."  
"So I wasted my time with a girl who didnt even have romantic feelings for me," he said harshly.  
"She did care about you Dray. Or else why would she have acted the way she did. Constantly getting jealous? That and you were more than her boyfriend you were her friend. She cares about you now about as much as she did then. But as you both discovered those feelings are just platonic."  
"For her they may have been. For me they werent. But what does it matter what I feel or think. My ex girlfriend is a lezbien,"as he shouted this he stomped out a back door and out onto the grounds and began walking to the forest.  
Mya followed close behind him. Stupid because it was cold out and she was just wearing on of her signature tight tank tops that formed to her body. "Dragon come on man why are you getting so upset. You admitted when you two broke up that you just felt better being her friend."  
"Yeah Hermione because I wanted her still in my life. You should go in, you'll freeze to death. Besides you dont need to be seen conversing with me more than usual, bad enough we got caught together in the village people thing. People will start to catch on we are friends."  
"So. I am your friend, if people find out who cares. You need me right now and I'm not going to leave you alone when you are in a state like this."  
Her face was determined, and he knew when she got like this there was no stopping her. She was a good friend and he was lucky he had her as one when she could have easily spat in his face when he came to her for help that one day. "Fine. Come here," she took a few steps closer and he took off his level 27 Madde hoody and gave it to her. Leaving him in just his Dashboard Confessional t-shirt.  
Gratefully she took it and let its warmth wrap around her. She gave him a hug and held him, comforting him the best she could, just being there for him. He rested his head on her shoulder taking into account everything that just came about.  
Hermione was one of the only two people to ever see this side of Draco. The side where emotions do exist, where emotions are not just another memory of a terrifying past. The only other person to have ever seen this side of him probably never would again. That person Draco let in, and that person hurt him. On more than one occasion, this here was the last time he let that person cause him pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hermione and Hannah sat out in the courtyard, sewing. Sewing some headbands and wrist bands and experementing new things they could make to deck themselves out with. "So do you think we can get Dragon to wear any of this stuff?"  
"We got him using PM I'm sure we could force him to go punk."  
"Yeah that was funny. He thought he was going crazy at first with the voices. But Punker, you still havent told me how you found out about PM in the first place."  
"Quite simple my dear Kiwi. It was one of those nights when you were busy, Dragon was busy, and Harry and Ron were busy. I was up in my room laying on my bed listening to Fate at Fourteen, and I was sorting through my thoughts over what had gone on this past summer and some how it seemed like I was transported to this hall. This hall of files, well not quite files, but very organised information. And so I explored it only to discover I was in my own thoughts, to discover that I was walkin around inside my brain."  
"No you werent."  
"Ok no I wasnt but thats what it felt like because I was basically doing that, exploring my mind. And anyways I found this one part where I could here things, people's thoughts. And I was like 'Ok going crazy' and then someone was like 'No you're not' and I was like 'Ahh' and this chicks voice was like 'You've just come across open PM' and I was like what the hell is that and she was like 'Well some kids at my school were playing about with potions and made one where they could talk with eachother through thoughts and that gave them the idea to make an entire system that does that. And so they made the system out of a part of the brain everyone has, but never uses unless they stumble upon it like they did and it can be a very useful communication device."  
"So everyone has it?"  
"Yeah. Basically the kids just played around with a part of the brain that people dont come across often and made a communication device out of it.And because of the spell they used with it, its linked with the same part of the brain in everyones brain, and all you have to do is stumble across it, into open PM, which are thoughts that can be heard by everyone who has discovered PM and then once you get used to it you can use it to make private chambers of thoughts that you dont want people hearing or private conversations that you want only for two people or as many people as you allow in it. Kiwi you really should just explore your PM its so much easier to understand once you figure out how to work it on your own."  
"Neat. So how is the Dragon havent spoke to him in a while. He doesnt even acknowledge me in the halls any more. Beginning to get a little worried."  
"Oh well Kiwi, about that..."  
"You told him didnt you?" Hannah whined.  
"He asked so I had to. I cant keep anything from my friends you know that."  
"So I take it he didnt take it well."  
"He was crushed Kiwi. He cared a lot about you and the break up hit him hard, and then as if that wasnt enough you come out of the closet and he feels like a woman repeller."  
"He is definately not a woman repeller. Besides a good looking boy like him should be able to find a new girlfriend easily."  
"Hannah your missing the point. Do I have to draw it on your forehead with permanent ink?"  
"What that he's just whinning because I broke up with him and got a girlfriend? Big deal."  
Hermione looked at Hannah as though she were a stranger. This wasnt the Hannah she befriended and certainly not the one Draco grew to care so deeply for. "Hannah whats up with you? You are not yourself."  
Hannah in tern glared at her. Yet another reason why Hannah wasnt acting herself, she never glared for fear of causing early wrinkles. "And just how do you know what myself is Hermione? Maybe I am, maybe I've had you fooled all along," she snapped, throwing down her sewing and walking away.  
Hermione would have walked after her, but Ron came up to her, "Come on we have quiditch practice."  
"But I never made it to try outs, I had detention."  
"Yeah but we saw you and Hannah Abbot goofing off on brooms with Malfoy, you're pretty good, so Harry decided you would be on the team, however if you dont want to be just tell Harry and he'll whine till you agree."  
Chuckling Hermione nodded, "Alright. I wanted to play this year anyway."  
  
AN: Well there you have chap three. I'll try to update this more, I seem to have more time on my hands since I lost my social life due to bad report card. 


	4. New Changes

ok, i've gotten a lot of feedback to update this story. Truth be told, I've grown tired of it and I look at it now and its crap. When I have time I will do a complete re-write to make it less...stupid. By summer I hope to have up the first chaps redone and up here and more if thats not done, just note I'm on the final stretch of grade twelve and i have a french provincal to prep for.

Adios

Society of Sticks and Stones


End file.
